Rhinoroller
"Esta fera de armadura se transforma em uma bola que derruba os inimigos." O Rhinoroller é um Titan que pode se enrolar em uma bola e pode rolar com Crash andando em cima dele. O Rhinoroller aparece em Crash of the Titans e Crash: Mind Over Mutant . Em Bater: Mente Sobre Mutante , quando é levantado, entra em sua forma de bola e não pode atacar com seu chifre até que seja desfeito, ao contrário de COTT quando caminha e ataca com seu chifre mesmo quando levantado. Pode derrubar um Scorporilla se tiver velocidade suficiente. Em um nível no Crash: Mind Over Mutant , um grupo de Rhinorollers que estão livres do controle do Cortex pode ser encontrado em uma caverna no Wasteland . Em Crash: Mind Over Mutant , o Crash pode usar os trilhos do Rhinorollers. Um garoto de Rhinoroller dará um minigame a Crash quando falado depois de derrotar o Cortex. Descrição Uma mistura de rinoceronte com tatu. Ele é capaz de se enrolar numa bola para esmagar seus adversários,se parece um pouco com um Tigre-Dente-de Sabre. Também se parece com um Rinoceronte, sendo que o seu nome tem tudo a ver "Rhino", então podemos o chamar de Rinoceronte Rolante. Outra curiosidade é que o Mutante aparece no Episódio 5 ( The Emerald Pity ), em Crash e os Titans. Em Mind Over Mutant, ele mora no deserto. Biologia Rhinoroller é um enorme titã quadrúpede. O corpo de Rhinoroller é coberto por placas duras e pontas em suas costas. Rhinoroller também tem garras enormes, mas elas dependem de rolar para atacar. Rhinoroller tem dois chifres em seu rosto e muitas vezes são usados para destruir sua presa. Ele também tem enormes mandíbulas com caninos gigantescos que se estendem desde a boca e uma barba espetada para parecer mais intimidante.Rhinoroller é muito perigoso com seu rosto intimidador e tamanho enorme completado com natureza brutal, um contato visual único poderia enfurecer um Rhinoroller e executar sua vítima plana até que sua presa seja derrotada (implicando sua persistência e agressividade). Rhinoroller também tem um tremendo poder, ele pode destruir um titã enorme em pouco tempo, é muito lento quando não está rolando embora. É uma mistura entre um rinoceronte, um tatu e um gato com dentes de sabre (ou Smilodon, como referido cientificamente) dada a aparência. Em Mind Over Mutant , os Rhinorollers vivem na Ilha Wumpa nos arredores do deserto. Sua aparência é muito menos parecida, mas sua aparência facial é mais parecida com a do DNA do Smilodon. Também se sabe que os machos possuem armaduras e longos caninos, enquanto as fêmeas geralmente são indefesas. Um filhote de Rhinoroller não tem armadura ou muito menos chifres e grandes caninos como os machos. Ataques *Roda de Eletricidade *Esfera Esmagadora *Apariçoes * crash titan *crash mind over mutant Trivialidades * O ataque especial é uma versão mais longa e mais forte do ataque pesado. * Eles podem ser arremessados ao ar quando acertam ou são atingidos por alguns titãs no Crash of The Titans . Se o Rhinoroller for inimigo, ele levará dano adicional ao aterrissar depois de ser atingido, geralmente atordoante. * O nome original do Rhinoroller era Roller. Galeria Rhinoroller.jpg * en:Rhinoroller es:Rinorrodante pt:Rhinoroller Categoria:Personagem Categoria:Titãs